Arkhampedia:Therapy Sessions
All of you evil bastards people are invited to a completely somewhat serious (why so serious?) meeting every now and again. We try not to hurt you but, every now and again, we lose control. We won't apologize for this. Deal with it. Next meeting *'Proposed Date:', to be determined in near future by Administration. How to join the meeting Wikia gateway #First, visit irc.wikia.com. It's shit, yes, but it'll do. #Select a Nickname and put it into the box entitled "Nick". Preferably, this should be your username. #Select #Arkhampedia from the list of channels. #Select join. Mibbit #http://mibbit.com - Visit. It. Now. #Select "Freenode.net" as the server and #Arkhampedia as the channel. #Enter your nickname, which should preferably be your username. #Select join. Java #http://java.freenode.net/ #Enter your username into the "nickname" box. #Enter #Arkhampedia as the channel. #Select join. Agenda #Main Page: The main page is in scrambles, due to the overlapping boxes. Would it be possible for someone to reformat it? #Randomize, randomize, randomize!: We've run out of Featured Inmates by month to use on the main page, so, I propose we use Darthipedia's system and have a random FI on the main page. Though it would be even better to just randomize everything on the main page, FI and captions. Especially captions, the pains in the ass #Reviving the Forums: We made a forum a while back on the Comic book wikis forum pages. While we really haven't used this, no one can be blamed for it. However, I have a proposition. Why don't we use this forum as Darthipedia does Yiphee! news. We'd be hitting two birds with one stone. Advertising our wiki, and providing more, entertaining arkham moments on the forum thats just been sitting there. #Seeing double, editing double: Nina's question about the future of the wikis. #Friendship with Superdickery: Still a good idea? They haven't really been active themselves, so do we still want to go through with that when we hit 500 articles? #Make a Voting Policy: Self explanatory. #Creating a Quote of the Week template: Again, self explanatory #Projects:Project Watchmen and Project Solitude are still up, while we also have a few planned in the future and one deleted until we get some more content. Question is, should these be revived immediately, or shelved for later? #Reviving the wiki: This one is pretty much self explanatory. Any ideas anyone may have should be thrown out there, because this wiki, which once jumped from 10 to 100 articles in about a month is very rarely used. And the Joker is not happy about that. #Official #Arkhampedia address: Will be explained at the meeting. I'll be there I can't. Bruce is making me do homework I'm like the Riddler so it has to remain a questionmark Professor Nonya Floopinhagin 00:23, April 29, 2011 (UTC). Comments Meeting transcripts *May 1, 2009 (Summary | TXT | PDF) *June 13 2009 (Summary | TXT | PDF....Uh my dog ate the PDF) Category:Arkhampedia Category:Things that make Bill Finger horny Category:Things that made Bob Kane cry